Quantum Jump
by NinaBlossom
Summary: Every choice you make effects your future, and as certain choices are made by everyone, the future is put in jeopardy by the person everyone least expects. Spock/OC Spock Prime/OC Prime (There is Lemons in chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

T'Androma coughed audibly, enough to get the attention of her class. The class quieted down to hushed whispers then to complete silence. She took her PADD and plugged it into the projector before starting her lecture on Quantum Physics; however, it was the complete basic version. It was her major, and, despite it being complicated, she still enjoyed it very much. She did, however, have three minor degrees in Xenolinguistics, Xenobiology, and Xenoanthropology.

She surveyed the class, studying each person carefully while she pulled up the presentation she put together. What she didn't notice was the tall slender Vulcan and the shorter blond Human Captain sitting in the back of the room.

Clearing her throat, she began her presentation. "Hello, I am Dr. T'Androma, I will not bother with my last name for it is extremely hard for races, other than my own, to pronounce it." She smiled slightly before addressing the screen behind her. "Every action has an equal or opposite reaction, as Sir Isaac Newton would put it." A picture of a person flashed on the screen.

"Imagine this person as you, you are faced with two options," she clicked a button on her PADD and two lines came out of the person on the screen. "The main timeline is the option, or choice you pick. Let us say, it was choosing between a green apple and a red one." Two apples shone at the end of the lines, one green and one red. She studied the group and picked a person in the front row.

"You, sir," she walked up to him, smiling ever so slightly, "Which apple would you prefer?"

The young man looked at her and answered with a slight southern accent, "The red one, ma'am."

She nodded and lifted her pointer to the screen and selected the red apple. "As you can see, the two choices split." Stepping up the stairs to address the class more personally, she looked around curiously before walking back to the front. "Choosing something as simple as this can alter what the future reality can be. Moving one simple particle from anything changes the timeline completely into a different one." She clicked her pointer again and the screen changed to multiple different lines continuously moving until the screen was a complete mess of blue.

"What I am explaining is a lot like a tree, imagine it like that," T'Androma brought up a picture of a tree that seemed like the branches stemmed off in multiple different ways. "I found it easer to think of it this way." She took out a laser pointer and pointed the red light towards the trunk. She then explained how the branches went in different directions symbolizing choices or differences in the line. She continued to explain until many people understood the complex subject.

T'Androma decided to take it a step further and let her students mull over the idea for future classes if they found the subject interesting. Sighing slightly, she collected her thoughts on what she would say to end her presentation. "There is no end to reality, for our reality is different from that of another reality, ours could even be a highly complicated projection, for all you know, and we could be being controlled by higher beings than ourselves, but that would be quite illogical, don't you think?" the woman smiled, and a few people nodded. "To close, I would like to say to be wary of major choices and mull them over before you finalize your decision, because one choice could drastically change your own view of the timeline." She nodded to herself; sure that what she said had made sense. "Thank you for letting me discuss this issue, if you would like to further up your knowledge in this area, I offer classes as well as Doctor Helms and Doctor Yetzva."

T'Androma bowed as she finished her presentation and lots of people clapped, and she raised her head and dismissed the group. A few people stayed behind to ask a few questions on things they didn't understand and she cleared it up for them until they understood.

As soon as she thought everyone was gone, she undid a few buttons on her navy blue cardigan and tucked some stray hairs that came out of her neat bun behind her pointed ear. She paused as she was about to place her PADD inside her brief case, as she heard food steps, two pairs, with her fine tuned hearing. Placing her PADD in her bag, she looked up at the pair in front of her and flushed slightly.

" James, Spock, what a pleasant surprise," She said, giving the duo a small smile. The Captain smiled back at her and the Commander remained neutral.

"Dr. T'Androma, your presentation was very nice," Kirk said with an unusual grin that the woman recognized as maybe a flirtatious gesture.

"Thank you, Jim," She looked over his appearance quickly and her eyes became slightly mischievous, the male Vulcan noticed. "I see you actually became a Captain, surprisingly, considering your lack of discipline and sexual desire for the opposite sex that could possibly get you into future troubles."

Spock would have laughed if he showed emotions, her humor never failed to amuse him. Jim feigned mock hurt as the woman smiled slightly again. "Is there something you need?" T'Androma asked, genuinely curious about why both were here.

"I was here to ask if you would like to join the crew of U.S.S Enterprise," Jim stated, casually but honestly. "We need a new Xenoanthropologist and a Quantum Physicist wouldn't hurt either."

T'Androma thought about it for a very long time, the thought of being on the same ship as the male Vulcan bothered her slightly, but it was a comforting feeling considering what had happened to the planet. Letting out a small sigh she gave Spock a small look, she knew only he would pick up before looking back to her new Captain. "It would be an honor, Jim. However, I need to work this out with the higher ups and-" She was cut off by Jim putting his arm over her shoulder and leading her to the exit while she fumbled to hold her bag and removed his arm from her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you were like Spock in more ways than one," He gave her an apologetic smile before starting to speak again. "I have already worked it out with them, they suggested you as the option considering you had other useful majors as well." He grinned at her. "Get to the shuttle before 0900 tomorrow." He then ran off after a woman he had spotted earlier, leaving the Vulcan duo by themselves.

"I am glad you were not there, T'Androma," Spock spoke up, looking down at the smaller, daintier part Vulcan woman.

"I am glad I was not either," The woman looked at him with sad eyes. "I am sorry about Amanda."

"It is illogical to say that when you had no matter in what happened," Spock responded. She was less Vulcan than he was; only about twenty-five percent, the rest was human. Both had known each other for years, but lost contact after he went to join Starfleet. Both were meant to be bonded at a young age, but their parents had to consider more logical mates. Now that Vulcan was gone, along with her parents, his mother, and both their mates, they were partially free to go about it how they please.

One thing stopped T'Androma from considering a relationship with her former best friend, and her name was Nyota Uhura. T'Androma knew better than to interfere in their relationship. When she found out about it, she was heartbroken, or as close to you can get to being that way considering her heritage and suppressed feelings. But it still hurt, looking at him even now, even after a few years; it pained her to be around him.

They had been standing there for a few minutes, it wasn't awkward, they were comfortable with silence. But he saw the sheer pain in her eyes every time she looked at him. He knew why she was like that, because he had the same feelings when he saw her with Silvak, her bond mate.

T'Androma looked down at his hand and lightly grazed her finger tips with his, before turning away from him. "I will 'see you around' as the humans would put it." She quickly walked away from him, not leaving him a chance to respond. As soon as he was out of sight T'Androma began jogging then running to her room, which wasn't very far away, but seemed like it took an eternity to get there. Tears were threatening the woman, despite her efforts to frantically hold them back.

Quickly entering the code for her room, she stepped in and sighed. She so much wanted to touch him more than she did, but doing so would have transferred all of her emotions to him, and that was something she did not want, not yet. Not until _she_ was gone. She bitterly cursed herself for not being more in touch with her male companion.

But, she felt something, deep feelings perhaps? No, it couldn't be. Meditation would be the best option to clear her mind and sort out the feelings. She locked the door with her code and stripped out of her cardigan, long sleeve tight fitting shirt, black skirt that hugged her form, and her tights were all discarded along with her high heels.

She went to her closet and took out a meditating robe that was white with intricate gold designs. She took her raven hair out of its binding and let it cascade down her back. She took a hair brush and silently brushed her hair, wishing that _he_ would do it for her, like he used to. Sighing, she lit an earthy smelling incense and sat down in her small quarters and closed her eyes and completely cleared her mind.

She felt like hours had passed as she sorted her emotions. Calmly, she opened her eyes; the room was dark and quiet. It was also quite lonely, she inquired. She stood and packed her small amount of items into a bag.

She only had a few Vulcan books she got from her father and a couple more from her mother. She had a painting of the three of them on Vulcan. She sat in a chair with a stuffed bear she got from Spock as a gift; her Vulcan robes were green and pale pink and her hair was loosely braided with pink flowers woven into it, on her right in the picture was her mother adorned in beautiful Vulcan robes, that she passed onto her daughter, and her hair was up in an intricate fashion that was similar to that of Chinese royals during the eighteenth or nineteenth century of Earth history. Her father was on her left in very formal, dark robes, he didn't have an expression, none of them did, but the playfulness in their eyes was evident.

She put the painting in her bag and stored her incense in their proper box and put them into the bag as well. As she was packing she noticed a small paper slip out of a book and curiously observed it. She smiled at the picture of Spock and her, barely six for them both; they were in the garden observing flowers, their hands touching very slightly.

They had always been a bit more intimate than the rest of the children of Vulcan because of their partial human ethnicity. Both had instantly become attached to each other and would often express emotions to each other, not that it was noticeable. Despite their parent's best efforts to keep them together, they all knew it would be better in political ways to bond them to other people.

T'hy'la. The word drifted through her mind. She could hear his thoughts sometimes, though it's usually something of immense emotion, but they weren't bonded, was the things. She thought it curious and mentally reminded herself to ask if he had heard her. Looking at the clock, she figured she would get a few hours of sleep, not that she needed a lot, then get up and get ready.

She slipped out of her robe, letting it fall into a pile on the floor and crawled under her red silky replicated sheets that felt amazing against her skin, despite the coldness. After getting a few hours of sleep she awoke to a buzzing sound known as her doorbell.

Wrapping her sheets around her front and holding it there she answered her door surprised to see the Vulcan man there. Slightly embarrassed, she stepped to the side and allowed him to enter. As the door whooshed shut the two stared at each other. T'Androma walked behind the man and shed the sheet and replaced it with the meditating robe, he knew what she was doing and waited until she was dressed before turning towards her. "You are able to hear me, are you not?" Spock stated looking her over.

"On occasion, yes," She responded, picking through her closet and grabbing the science uniforms that were required to wear on the ship. "Recently, I hear you more, now that we are closer, but it's only snippets of thoughts."

She put a uniform on the bed and packed the rest in her organized bag. "I could hear yours, about Cadet Uhura." He said unemotionally and to the point.

He visibly saw her tense, but relax as quickly as the tenseness came. "I am sorry if I offended you with my thoughts, I will control them from now on."

"T'Androma," Spock stated coolly, "Uhura and I are starting to lose interest in one another; I am merely waiting for her to 'break up', as humans would say, with me."

A faint smile graced the woman's face, she stood and peeled the robe off, not caring that meticulous eyes were staring at her. She really had no shame around him. Slipping on the science uniform along with some black stocking and her high heels, she went to the bathroom. She added blue and purple dark eye shadow to her eyes and put her hair up in a similar fashion to her mothers. She adjusted her bangs slightly and let some stray hairs hand in front of her ears.

She walked out to see the man looking at the picture of them from their childhood. Standing in front of him, she lightly placed her hand on his like in the picture. "She will smell me on you." T'Androma said in a small voice, letting her hand linger on his for a bit longer before dropping it to her side and packing the rest of her things.

"You smell of me," He said simply, smelling the familiar incense. He wanted to kiss her, the Vulcan way, but knew it would be too soon for that, he was still in a relationship, and it was illogical to have those feelings for the woman in front of him. "I shall escort you to the shuttle bay."

The female Vulcan nodded. "I assumed that is why you were here in the first place, but decided to make conversation by bringing up the thoughts."

"That is correct," he responded, picking up her bag. It wasn't very heavy at all. She double checked to make sure she had everything before going to the door and opening it. Spock waited for her to fully exit before following the woman out the door.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! It is my first time writing a Star Trek fanfic, and i will apologize ahead of time if any information is incorrect or if a character is a little off; however, if you could inform me, i will change it to the correct information as soon as i can. Please review, it gives me encouragement to go on with stories, and i love to hear everyone's opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

T'Androma watched her planet be consumed, her eyes were wide and so many emotions bounced through her mind. She couldn't comprehend what was happening. It didn't make sense to her. She walked to the front of command center, staring at the screen, not believing what she was seeing. Her heart rate increased, her eyes widened in confusion, and she just stared as her planet vanished into nothing.

Waking up, her heart was racing, her skin was flushed, and she was gripping so tightly onto her sheets that her knuckles were white. She swallowed hard and slowly let go of the sheets, which had a small growing green stain on them. She looked to her hands and noticed the green liquid dripping down her arms from nail marks in her hands.

It had been the seventh time it had happened since she arrived on the U.S.S Enterprise, and it had only been two weeks since she arrived. She ripped off the sheets and applied pressure, using the sheets, to her hands. It would be another day to wear her robes. She dropped the sheets and went to the small bathroom to shower and to rinse the blood from her hands and arms.

She dried her hands and wrapped them before changing into her multiple layered robe. She looked at her feet and put on her high heels so the robe wouldn't drag on the floor. Slowly, she tried to put her hair up, but failed, for it made her hands sting on an unbearable level. So she just left it down.

Leaving her room, she walked carefully to the science lab to continue her research on the Red Matter she had discovered while studying black holes. Her lab was completely sealed for a reason, just a tiny drop could cause a black hole, and this room was specially designed, by her, to prevent them from escaping the confines of said room.

She stepped into the decontamination room and typed in her security code to seal the chamber door and for it to stream a holographic caution sign outside of the door. Before going into the room, she was about to change into her suit when someone opened the door.

Quickly hiding her hands behind her back she smiled at the man helping her with her experiments. Spock. She did not want him to help, but he is the only one that had seen it on Spock Prime's ship. Although, the other her refused to help, and the two older versions of them also refused to give any insight on their relationship or on the Red Matter, saying it would be something that helped in the future.

T'Androma knew that the relationship between Nyota and Spock wouldn't end soon; humans get too attached to other beings too easily. Sighing, she silently put on her suit and made sure she had all her equipment, all the while, hiding her hands from the man.

A five years mission would give enough insight to be able to develop the Red Matter, and hopefully help many people in the future, but the duo had their suspicions that it would take a lot longer to get it to create the black hole without using excessive amounts of the matter.

Spock studied the woman as she dressed, noticing how she hid her hands from him. "T'Androma," He started, making sure the door was secure and that no one except the people with their code could enter. He grabbed her hand and took off the gloves that were covering said hand. "Hiding things from someone you work with is highly illogical, especially when working with such a dangerous material."

He started to undress her and helped her put her clothes back on. "I will take you to medical bay to get you properly checked out."

"No, Spock," She stated, drawing her hand away from his. "You go back to command center, I'll go by myself. I would not want rumors to spread."

He frowned, as much as one could while suppressing emotions, just touching her hand made him feel things he hadn't felt for awhile, not even with Nyota. But, she and he were "fighting" as Jim would put it, and didn't expect the relationship to last much longer.

Spock was spending a lot of time with T'Androma, and Uhura was getting a little jealous. He tried to reason with her that their relationship was completely professional, but she didn't believe him and stormed off out of his quarters. Humans were so illogical at times.

Although, he was starting to doubt the professionalism of himself and the woman in front of him, and he was sure Nyota sensed it, not that their relationship was completely logical to begin with. Spock was lonely when he left Vulcan, and maybe he thought companionship in someone would be the best. Seeing T'Androma with Silvak had hurt him more than he would like to admit, not that he would admit to emotions, but it did hurt.

Maybe spending some more time with T'Androma would help him clear up those emotions he felt towards her. The woman was looking at him, her mouth slightly opened, like she wanted to say something but was hesitating. "If we mind meld, we could find out for sure, that we are each other's T'hy'la." She said in their native tongue. "And… I… I want to share some things with you and get some insight on the things." Her hesitating indicated it was something important.

Spock put his fingers on her face, both closed their eyes and T'Androma let him inside her mind. What she allowed him to see first, saddened and scared him; it was how he saw it. Their home planet being absorbed by the blackness, she was so confused as to why someone would do that, and then he saw her hands and the sweat and blood as she woke up.

Then, he saw them as children, playing together on Spock's terrace until the sun set and they watched, their hands touching in the most affectionate of ways, he felt a giddy feeling inside him, knowing it was her emotions. And all of a sudden, they stopped. He felt a hand travel to the one on her face and she caressed his hand with hers and sighed.

Traveling her hand up his arm she placed her fingers on his face like he was doing to her. "_Allow me to see._" She said in their native tongue in his mind. "_Let me help you heal._"

T'Androma could feel his mind open to the moment his mother fell. She felt the complete and utter sadness inside him, and tears freely fell from her eyes, for she also loved his mother like she was her own. Moving her free hand to the other side of his face she placed her fingers in the same way she did on the other side and he did the same for her, and they shared all the things they missed with each other.

Spock found out T'Androma hated spending time with Silvak and found herself constantly thinking about him, and she even accidently called Silvak, Spock, and she could sense the anger in Silvak, but Spock felt a satisfied feeling inside him and he couldn't help but let out a small smile.

T'Androma could, however, feel the hurt and saw it as she found out how much pain he felt when he saw her with him, and it hurt her too, because she didn't want to hurt him. She filled in missing parts for him and he filled in the missing parts for her, and the whole story became complete. Every little thing the couple shared, all the confused feelings, all the misunderstandings, all the hurt and pain they shared.

The duo stared into each other's eyes as they slowly dropped their hands. "None of this happened until she breaks up with you, it would only be logical to keep it from her. But if she asks, I will not stop you from telling her about it,"

Spock nodded in understanding, taking some of her hair in his hand, he always preferred her hair down, and she knew that. "Let me take you to medical bay, so you can get these taken care of." He took her and saw the slight green seeping through the bandages.

A brow rose as he saw a green tint go over the woman's cheeks and ears. Spock took the opportunity to tease T'Androma, like she always did to him. The Vulcan man leaned forward and whispered into the Vulcan woman's ear so his warm breath engulfed her sensitive ear. "Allow me to take you to medical bay, T'Androma." This also always got her to do things he wanted.

"Okay, Spock." She said timidly, a voice she only used with him. They both composed themselves before leaving the room and heading to the lift; all the while conversing back and forth in their heads.

"_Spock, isn't your pon farr coming up?_" the woman asked in Vulcan, which they communicated in when speaking to each other.

"_It is,_" he responded coolly.

"_If you get the need-_" T'Androma started, before Spock cut her off.

"_To come to you, I am aware, T'Androma. I believe we have discussed this before,_" The man responded, and he saw her nod slightly.

"Spock?" T'Androma whispered, stopping the lift. Spock looked at her for a few seconds before answering.

"Yes, T'Androma?" The woman got close to him and blushed a deep green before kissing his cheek as a human would. This in turn caused his ears to turn slightly green.

"Thank you," She said after a few minutes, and she turned the lift on again and they proceeded to medical bay.

T'Androma went to Dr. McCoy, or rather, Bones, and held out her hands. "Please make it fast, I have some work to do."

"It's the seventh time, girly, what's up with you?" Bones asked, looking at her hands. The woman frowned and did a quick nod towards Spock, which said man noticed. Bones understood and started to unwrap her hands and cleaned the green liquid leaking out of her hands.

"_I understand why the other me wears robes all the time,_" T'Androma said to Spock. "_Her hands are probably a complete mess._"

"_I am sure it is only to fulfill the cultural heritage._" Spock responded, and T'Androma gave him a look that said she knew he was trying to cheer her up. Bones looked at the two Vulcan's curiously as he was fixing the female's hands.

Spock raised an arched brow at the woman and T'Androma frowned slightly. "_I was not even there and I saw it, Spock, how do you explain that?_"

"_You must have seen what I did_," Spock said coolly, per usual. "_It is the only logical explanation._"

T'Androma looked at Bones who had finished wrapping her hands with a special sort of bandage that helped heal the skin around the wound. Afterwards, she fished around in a small pocket in her robe and pulled out a card and whispered something in Bones' ear that made his cheek turn a slight pink color.

The woman nodded and smiled at Bones before leaving a slightly jealous Spock behind her. Spock followed behind her, trying to figure out what she gave to the man. It could have been a room number, maybe it was hers. Had she turned into someone different? No, he didn't think so.

Maybe she was an exotic dancer and she did it as payment if she owed something. That would mean that other men had seen her in skimpy little outfits or nothing at all. That thought angered Spock slightly, but he suppressed it so she wouldn't notice it.

T'Androma was watching Spock out of her peripheral vision; he had always been the one she was attracted to. She would do anything to get his attention, and the little stunt was one thing that always seemed to work. She had only told Bones that there was a secret room on the ship that had a holographic strip lounge. You had to use credits to use it, but it was very realistic and she thought he would enjoy it, and she told him as payment for helping repair her hands.

A hand grabbed onto the woman's wrist, startling her out of her thoughts. She was being dragged into a room that had no one in it, as she observed, by the male Vulcan. He sealed the door, causing it to lock. He couldn't handle it anymore, just being with her brought back these strong emotions and these weird feelings he used to have. He was like a teenage boy, he thought to himself.

She studied Spock for a very long time as he looked deep into her eyes. He took her hand and placed his index and middle finger and placed it on the woman's same fingers. Taking her surprise as an opportunity, he leaned over slightly captured her sweet lips in a mind numbing passionate kiss. Having both the kisses and emotions traveling through her caused her emotions to arise that she had for him.

He felt them all and pushed her up against an empty desk, all while continuing to kiss her. They broke away and stared at each other surprised and out of breath; he picked her up and placed her on the desk. The woman reached up and ran her fingers through the man's hair. Both closed their eyes and relished in the moment. It wasn't their first kiss, but every time they did kiss, it got more and more passionate with every second until it was almost too much to handle.

So they stayed, her hands in his hair, his arms wrapped around her slim waist, and both just stared into each other's eyes like they had done years ago; silently communicating what they felt for years.

* * *

**Hello there! I wont bother you with much this time, but if you are uncomfortable with sexual themes, then please, stop reading now because in future chapters there will me some... graphic scenes. I am warning you now so you are prepared. But thank you all for reading so far, even if i haven't posted too many chapters. But stick with me, for there will be more to come and hopefully a little drama to get the plot rolling. Have a wonderful day/night/evening/morning, and don't forget to leave me a review about what you think or if something is off about the characters, (Spock may be a little off, but it is kind of explained why.).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sexual themes in this chapter, not appropriate for young children. Enjoy.**

* * *

All she could do was look away, she had seen them make up and it seemed as though Spock was happy with the woman. So, T'Androma left, briskly walking to her lab, which is where she currently was residing. She didn't let anyone in, didn't respond to anyone when they sent her messages on her PADD. She was consumed in her work, the only way she coped with heart break, another was eating chocolate items, but she needed a break through with the Red Matter. She didn't need Spock, their past didn't matter to her, and nothing mattered but her work.

She would occasionally step out into the decontamination room to replicate herself a salad and some water and eat it on the small table she had also replicated, but that was the only time she had stopped focusing on her work.

T'Androma hadn't slept for almost a week, hadn't done anything but focus on the Red Matter. The only way she would stop, is if the Captain gave a direct order for her to do so, she wouldn't listen to anyone else.

She swallowed as she took the big needle and slowly stuck it into the red jell-like substance, pulling out one drop. She then stuck it into a vacuum, not the one's human's had used to clean their houses, but a space with no oxygen. She then sealed the chamber that was reinforced with the strongest material to withstand a black hole, and turned on the container the droplet was held in.

Startled when a voice rang through her head, she cleared it away and ignored the voice, and wrote noted in her PADD as she observed that a small black hole formed and quickly disappeared. She smiled broadly, it was the first time one had appeared, and she was excited. She quickly wrote equations, and materials, and so many other things on her PADD. T'Androma quickly made sure that all her equipment was shut down and the black hole had completely dissipated, before leaving the lab and waiting out the decontamination before taking her suit off and sighing.

Before doing anything else, she picked through a salad that she replicated quickly and hardly ate, before giving herself a remote sonic shower that was mostly used in the medical bay, and slipped into her science uniform. She braided her hair and wrapped it into a bun and fastened it using some clips. She slipped on her black heels, which she preferred over the boots when walking around the ship, and then grabbed her notes and left her lab that she hadn't left for almost a week and a half.

T'Androma made quick work of making her way up to command center. She prepared herself, before asking permission to step inside, which she was granted by a very surprised Kirk.

"I haven't seen you around, Doctor, do you need anything?" Kirk looked at her slightly worn form, he was pretty sure why she locked herself up inside the room, but he wouldn't bring it up unless she came to him.

"It is not that I need anything, but, more of I have made progress with developing the Red Matter, and I was not sure who to share it with. May I have a few moments, Captain?" The female Vulcan stated, and then asked. She didn't want to talk to the male Vulcan, for she was angry and hurt by him, not that she really would admit it. Maybe asking Kirk about it would help her out a bit, he did fool around with women a lot, but she suspected the Captain had been hurt years before by someone of the female gender.

"Sure, Doctor," Kirk stood and stretched, his shift was basically over anyways, and if they needed him, they could page him. "How about the mess hall, does that work?"

"It does, Captain," The woman responded, holding her PADD a little tighter in her hand as she saw Spock enter from the lift. "Shall we then?"

Kirk nodded slowly, noticing how tense she got when Spock entered. Everyone in command center felt the tension both caused by the both of them, and it only grew stronger as the both of them gave each other unemotional stares. Taking the lead, Kirk ushered T'Androma to the lift, his hand on her back and leading her there.

Her hands were in fists and she stopped the lift as soon as the doors were closed, to everyone's relief in command center, except for the Vulcan male who stared a little longer than the rest at the closing lift doors.

"Captain," The woman said, her voice slipping from her normally calm voice. Kirk didn't know what to do; he just stared at her for a bit before answering.

"Yes, T'Androma?" He finally said, watching her face contort into pain and sadness.

"Can I cry on your shoulder?" she asked, tears filling her eyes and threatening to spill over. "Just this once; I just need someone."

He nodded and opened his arms for her to come to him. She complied and hugged him and silently cried on his shoulder. "I-I thought we had something, Jim. I know I'm acting like an emotional female human, but, but when I saw him with Nyota, my chest, it hurt badly."

"I'm sure you know that's heartbreak," Kirk thought for a moment. "How about I take you to your room and show you how most human girls deal with heartbreak?"

T'Androma nodded and stepped away from the man with a small smile on her face. "Thank you, Jim. You will always be a good friend in my heart."

"It's no problem at all," Kirk said with a grin and started the lift again. T'Androma was grateful to the Captain, he knew about her feelings for Spock since he joined the academy and was in her class. Despite her being older than him, he thought of her more as a younger sister. A smarter, older sister, but the relationship was like that. She had lost everything and just needed a friend, she could have had plenty, but she saw great potential in the man next to her, and she smiled to herself. Knowing deep down, he was hurt, maybe not for the same reasons, but, she knew he also lost everything too. And it was probably why she felt a connection to the Captain, it was nothing romantic or sexual in any sort, but it was a friendship.

She continued to think about how everyone on this ship lost something, or wanted to be great and accomplish something, or wanted to prove someone wrong. Everyone wanted to be strong in their own way, to defeat their foes, to be great. And that is why the crew of the Enterprise was one of the best, because everyone strived to be great, to be their best, and to try even if it cost them their lives.

"Captain," T'Androma said holding out her PADD to him. "Could you give this to Spock, he is my coworker, and will need this information. I can manage myself from here; I know how to mend my heart."

Kirk noticed something in her eyes, like she realized something that needed to be done. It was intense and passionate, and he knew she would be okay from the moment he saw it. "Alright," Kirk responded, taking the PADD and watching her give a small wave before stopping at the floor where her lab and room was. She stepped out and watched the doors close before going to her room.

She entered her code and walked in and let the door close behind her. She programmed the computer to allow Jim and Spock to enter. Turning towards her room, it was like a small apartment with one bedroom and a bathroom. There was a small kitchenette when she wanted to actually make something that wasn't replicated. She walked towards the bag that was on the floor, still full of its content. She took out a nightgown that went to her knees and had spaghetti straps. It had lace trimming on the bottom and on the neckline. Her mother had convinced her to get it when she was last on Earth with father to visit some extended family of hers.

Her mom was a humorous woman, in her own way. Her mother told her that her future husband, who her mother knew would end up being Spock, it was her intuition that told her that, would love to see her in skimpy little outfits and clothes. Her mother also informed her that role-playing with men aroused them; her father was one of those men. Her mother laughed at her daughters discussed facial expressions and her green face and ears.

T'Androma laughed lightly as she saw those things her mom had helped her pick out. She missed her mom terribly; her father too, even if he was hard on her, he just wanted her to fit in with the rest of the Vulcan children. When she heard the news, it was raining on Earth; it fit the mood she felt. She just sat on a bench, the rain had long since drenched her body, and watched cadets run around trying to get out of the rain.

She remembered sitting there for hours, not thinking, not doing anything, just, numb. She was numb and emotionless, and didn't care. T'Androma had stood up from her place on the bench as the sun started to rise, and just walked back to her room and replicated a knife and stared at it for hours, days, weeks, she couldn't remember how long it was she stared at it. But it felt like an eternity passed before she threw it in the trash. She didn't feel her fever or her drowsiness; she just kept on with life and taught her classes with no emotions registering on her face. It wasn't until her world went black when she was in the middle of teaching that she noticed her failing health.

She had woken up about a week later, to a familiar voice, but she didn't place it, for she was delirious, but now that she thought about it, she was sure it was Spock. He was her emergency contact, one of them at least, if things went south for her. He was the only one left for her, she had no one but him left. And the fact that she didn't truly have him made her all the more lonely.

T'Androma slowly unpacked her bag, putting her books on the small book shelf in the corner of the living area. She hung up the picture of her and her parents by the book shelf and put the bear from the picture on top of the shelf. It was still in very good condition, considering how old it was. She never let anything happen to it.

She hung a picture of her parents together during Christmas on the wall, one of her and her mother on T'Androma's first trip to space in a shuttle, and the last of Spock and her in their school uniforms on the first day of going to school. She smiled and went back to the bedroom and replicated a frame for the picture of them looking at the flower, she put it in the frame and stood it up on her nightstand.

Walking to her bag, she unpacked her clothes and put them away in there respected areas before picking up her nightgown and a pair of underwear, she went to the bathroom to take a sonic shower. She slipped into her clothes and turned the heat up in her room to match that similar to Vulcan, and she smiled happily before going into the kitchenette to make herself a salad and some slightly spicy tomato soup.

When she was about to finish she heard her doorbell ring, and she turned off her small stove and moved the soup to the counter and went to her door. She opened it and saw the person she really didn't want to see, but let him in anyways.

Spock stepped in and locked her door behind him. He could smell the faint smell of tomato and pepper, a smell he missed. "What do you want?" T'Androma asked in a rather harsh tone.

"To discuss your findings," Spock responded, and watched her go to her kitchenette and grabbed her soup and salad and put it on the small table in the opposite corner of the bookshelf where he saw the bear he remembered giving her. "I read over them and found everything was logical, I came to return your PADD, T'hy'la."

She frowned deeply at him, and slapped him across the face. He was completely shocked at this as he saw tears stream down her face. She was hurt. He could tell by the feelings she transferred. He held a hand up to his cheek and touched it. It stung.

"Don't call me that," T'Androma said in a shaky voice. "You don't deserve to call me that you, you, you jerk!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She tried to push him away, but he held her tightly too him, and she gave up and cried into his strong chest. "Nyota and I agreed it was best to separate. That was a day after you saw us together. I tried to contact you, but you refused contact with anyone. You completely blocked off our connection and ignored my pleading."

"I was hurt," She stepped away and looked at the picture of them on the wall. "I was not ready to face you. I did not want to hear what you had to say. My emotions clouded my logic, and I worried many people. I am sorry."

"T'hy'la," He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair. It was messy and had knots in it. "Allow me to brush your hair as you eat."

She nodded and sat in the chair in front of her food and he went to get her hair brush. It was on her nightstand where the picture was, and he let out a small smile. She really did care for him. He walked back to her and slowly and gently brushed her long hair. She stopped eating when he finished. She looked at the rest of her soup and put it in the spot next to her. "I saw you looking at it earlier, please eat it."

He sat next to her in the other chair and ate the rest quietly as she finished her salad. "You make very good food, T'hy'la." He said softly, watching her form watching him.

"You always say that," She responded, picking up the plate and bowl and washing them before putting them away. She took after her mother's habits of not replicating food. She preferred fresh things.

"I should take my leave, I would not want to intrude on you," Spock stood and made his way to the door, before small, slender arms wrapped themselves around his body.

"I would like you to stay," T'Androma stated, timidly. She placed her head on his back and sniffed him. He still had that earthy, spice smell that she loved. "Just for tonight, please."

Kirk had advised Spock about how to deal with T'Androma. So far, she had reacted as he said she would. A little more violent, but he was still right. "I will get some clothes, and I will be back in ten minutes." T'Androma felt herself smile and she let go and watched him walk out.

As soon as the door swooshed shut, she went to her bed and replicated another pillow for him and added it to the side she didn't use. She fixed the bed so it was a little neater and lit an incense that smelled fruity and intoxicating and blew out the flame and placed it in the box she had and watched the smoke drift up before going to her dresser and looking at the sexy underwear her mother told her to get.

Biting her lip, she picked out a jade green completely lace pair, her mother called it a thong, she remembered. Her ears and cheeks turned a deep shade of green before slipping the pair she had on off and replacing it with the pair in her hands. She had worn them before, but only around her room. The fact that Spock might see them made her a bit nervous, but the purpose of them was to arouse the opposite sex, so that is what she would try to do.

She put her other pair in a laundry basket and went to the couch where she saw her PADD and decided to go through her messages. One was from the other her, and it was recent, from only an hour or so ago. It read:

**You may or may not have some fun tonight for the first time since your childhood. **

It was vague, but so much like what she would leave herself. She wondered what her future self meant. There were two from Jim and Bones, and the other five or so were from Spock. She kind of wish she read before she stayed in that room for as long as she did.

Jim and Bones both asked how she was doing and if she needed anything then to ask. But Spock more or less said he wanted to see her, and had some things they needed to discuss. She put the PADD on its charger and sat on the chair in the corner and told the computer to dim the lights. She put her right leg over her left, causing the bottom of her nightgown to slip down her leg, not that she noticed.

Space was so broad and wide, she just stared out her window as they traveled to look for life. She didn't notice the door open and close and lock. Or that her T'hy'la slowly walked over to her. But she did notice when he ran his fingers over her shoulder affectionately.

Slowly, she turned her head towards him. She moved her hand to his face and slowly traced her finger over his lips. He moved her hand and stood her up and led her to her room. He picked her up and put her on the bed. She watched him strip out of his clothes from today and change into only sweat pants. She felt slightly aroused watching him, but ignored the feeling and crawled into bed, hiding her face and ears.

Feeling the other side of the bed move, she turned towards the man and sat up a bit. "Spock?"

"Hmm?" he responded, pulling her close to him. Moving his hand from her back downwards, he realized he didn't feel extra fabric as he reached the bottom of her ass. He raised a brow at her and her cheeks turned green as well as her ears.

Thinking quickly, she leaned over and kissed him as the humans would, and he moved so he was over her body, her legs went around his waist and pulled him closer to her body. Spock let out a low groan as he felt something grow in his pants, he couldn't control the lust he felt for the woman under him, and it seemed she felt the same.

Spock kissed and bit lightly on T'Androma neck as he snaked his hand up her nightgown, feeling her shiver under his touch. A small breathy moan escaped her lips as he felt the warm, squishy mound that was now being squeezed slightly by his hand. She was complete putty under his touch, and both of them knew it.

Blushing, T'Androma moved her hands to his bare chest and slowly worked her way down to his sweats. Her fingers worked their way under the hem and she grinned at the Vulcan man above her. "It's on," He growled against her neck.

"Bring it," She responded, the grin still on her face. He made quick work of the silky nightgown and she wondered how he moved her hands so quickly away from him, but she didn't get to ponder long as a wet appendage made its way from her neck to her breasts and she let out a gasp at the hot breath rolling over said mounds.

Her breasts were about average, if not a little larger, and Spock rather liked that. He felt her gasp again as he licked her perky nipple. She tried to move her hands to get back at him, but he pinned them above her head. "Your body is amazing, T'Androma." He said lowly, his voice husky and lustful.

"Thank you, Spock. But you haven't seen everything yet," she grinned at him, and he understood. His eyes traveled down her body, lingering on her supple breasts before moving down more. His eyes widened and he felt himself grow harder the longer he stared at her. He figured she would be more modest, but apparently she wasn't.

Taking his surprise as an opportunity, T'Androma flipped their position and straddled his hips. She could feel how hard he had become in the short amount of time they had been in bed. "I bet Kirk was telling you how tonight was going to end, am I right Spock?" She asked, her voice teasing. He nodded, staring at her body. "You didn't believe him, am I right?" He nodded again, liking her dominance over him. She ran her hands over his muscular chest, and his body tensed slightly. Her touch tingled and was full of lust, but also love, which he enjoyed very much.

He let her have her fun for a bit, thinking she had the upper hand, but quickly changed the odds as he flipped her back over. She arched her back slightly as she reached down to the thong that covered her very wet womanhood. She slowly slipped them off as he watched and flung them over by his clothes.

Spock took this as an invitation, and slowly slipped his middle finger inside of her wet folds. T'Androma's mouth opened slightly in surprise and she moaned. Spock liked the look on her face as he did this, he wouldn't admit it, but it rather turned him on. Slowly at first, to test it, he moved his finger in and out a couple times. He was watching her face, and the look of pure pleasure made him move his finger a little faster, to see her reaction.

T'Androma's stomach churned with the mass amount of pleasure Spock was causing her. Moans escaped her lips as he moved his finger faster, and when he stopped, she looked at him with glassy eyes. Her heart was beating quickly, and so was his.

She didn't notice him take the sweats off his body, her mind was hazy, and she was panting slightly. When she felt something hard poking at her entrance, she looked at Spock, who was asking her permission to penetrate her. She smiled and nodded; he smiled as well and kissed her passionately as he entered her.

There was a little pain at first, and he told her it was expected for her first time. Both were still as he allowed her to adjust, she kissed him, silently telling him it was okay to move. And he did so, slowly at first, as afraid to hurt her, but slowly he picked up his pace as her moans got louder and needier.

T'Androma felt a knot grow in her stomach as Spock's pace increased. Her hands flew to his hair as he thrust a little deeper inside her tight womanhood. He groaned as he felt himself getting close to the edge, and he could tell she was very close by the way she was panting and the unintentional arching of her back.

He sent her over the edge when he thrust and hit a particularly sensitive spot, she gripped his hair and arched her back and moaned his name in the most lustful way he had ever heard. Spock came as soon as he felt her tighten around him; he released his load into T'Androma, and kissed her the Vulcan way as he did so.

Spock slowly slid himself out of her; both were panting and recovering from the ecstasy they had created. He moved some stray hairs from her face, and kissed her. She kissed him back and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as he covered them up with the blanket.

"I love you, Spock," She said to him, knowing that they had completed their bond. Spock kissed his mate's forehead and smiled.

"And I love you, T'hy'la."

* * *

**Forgive me if I completely and utterly screwed up the lemon! It is my first ever time writing one and I really don't know if I did well on it. So, could you please, please, please tell me if it is complete shit and I will rewrite it, if not, well, I guess I'll keep it up. So, please tell me if it is okay in a review. I'll be looking forward to hearing from you guys. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Spock woke up to her sleeping form beside him; he smiled and stroked her cheek with his thumb. T'Androma stirred and snuggled closer to her mate. He pulled her closer to him, felling protective and possessive over her. "Spock, Jim is going to ask questions," T'Androma said with a smile. "What is it we should say to him?"

The male Vulcan was silent for awhile before answering, "Just ignore him, we should not give him the satisfaction that he was correct."

T'Androma laughed and sat up, stretching her body "Alright. Oh, what was the news about the new planet?"

Spock sat up and rested his head against the headboard. "It was a planet said to be inhabited by intelligent life forms. A few days ago, Jim ordered a probe to explore it, and it should be back today."

Nodding, T'Androma got out of bed and looked towards her lover and life partner. "Since I am the lead Xenoanthropologist, I am guessing I will be, joining you guys if you beam down?"

"That is correct," Spock responded, getting up as well and walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close before giving her a long kiss which she returned.

"We probably shouldn't bring up our relationship for awhile," T'Androma stated, breaking off the kiss and looking up at him.

"That would be logical," Spock responded, kissing her forehead and resting his chin on the top of her head, all the while holding her.

"We should get ready, Spock," She said, placing her face against his chest. She heard him sigh and felt his lips against her forehead before he went to the bathroom, to which she followed him.

They took a sonic shower together before secretly watching each other get dressed. He saw her slip on a thong similar to the one she had on yesterday, and a matching bra, but noticed they were a hot pink color. Spock grinned at her as he put on his shoes. T'Androma slipped on her boots before putting her hair into a braid, like yesterday, and wrapped it up into a bun.

On a cultural level, they were married. It was something the both of them wanted for a long time, but they wouldn't be able to fully enjoy it until they were out in the open about their relationship. T'Androma replicated some tea and some cold cantaloupe soup, which she learned about from her mother, for the both of them and placed it on the table in the corner.

Both sat down together, enjoying each other's company, as they ate and read some information about the new planet on their PADDs. The couple had studied both their mothers and fathers together as children, and they were basically copying what they had seen their parents do together.

Spock finished before T'Androma did, and he just watched her finish her food. She looked at him and smiled. "You know it is rude to stare, Spock." T'Androma said teasingly, watching him get up and take their dishes to the kitchenette.

She really missed having him around, his presence was comforting to her and she smiled lovingly at him. He saw her and smiled back. Spock looked at the clock and looked back to her. "We should get going, T'hy'la." Spock stated, seeing her expression sadden a little.

"Alright," She said, standing up and walking to him. She gave him hug, which he returned. They really didn't want to leave the room. They wanted to stay together and enjoy each other's company more, but they knew they had a responsibility to the ship, and that would have to come before their relationship.

The couple separated and left together, making sure no one saw. Spock went to the lift and T'Androma towards her lab. They nodded to each other before both walked into their respective areas. However, something immediately seemed off to the Vulcan woman as she stepped into her lab. And she gasped as she looked through the window to look into the lab.

Everything was a mess, the Red Matter was gone, and there were scribbled words on the walls with vulgar language that brought her back to her childhood; Slut, Bitch, Whore. She didn't dare enter the room, for the sheer fact that there could be evidence of the person who did this.

She was a little shell shocked as she stared at everything on the ground, everything she worked for, gone in an instant. Anger filled her, an old anger she thought she had gotten rid of when she came to terms with her childhood. Her fists clenched, her eyes darkened noticeably, and the look in her eye could kill a man if she had the capability.

A crack sounded as her fist collided with the wall and it took everything inside of her not to scream. Spock felt so many emotions at once coming from his partner as he was sitting in his chair on the bridge, and the last was frustration. He was worried about his T'hy'la, but couldn't, and wouldn't show it.

She blocked out everything as a searing pain pulsed through her now green covered hand. T'Androma quickly typed in her security code to lock out everyone on board the ship and used Kirk's, which she gained for rare moments like this, to block out even herself. She then used her communicator to talk to the bridge. "Captain, we have a bit of a problem on Deck-C in the Quantum Mechanics lab."

"It's not like you to use that kind of language, Lieutenant T'Androma," Kirk responded. "What's the problem?"

"Someone broke into the lab and stole the Red Matter, destroyed the lab, and wrote… vulgar words on the walls." She said, her voice wavering slightly from her calm voice. "I locked the lab up using your security code. If you need me I will be in medical bay, or, rather, sick bay. T'Androma out."

Sighing, she made her way to medical bay to get her hand taken care of. She sat on the biobed as the nurses gave her worried looks. Her hand was a mess of green, ripped flesh, and the slight sight of bone. McCoy came to her hurriedly, thankful that today wasn't busy. "What the hell happened?!" he exclaimed, getting a few nurses to help clean up her hand.

"You will hear about it soon, but I punched a wall out of frustration," She said calmly, and winced slightly as the nurses cleaned and disinfected her hand.

"Well, you won't be able to use it for at least a month," McCoy said getting some hyposprays. He punctured her neck with various medications, some painkillers, and then a sedative.

"I hate…" She got out before everything went black and she fell back onto the biobed.

"You'll thank me later," He said quietly before ordering the nurses to get some blood, a skin regenerator, and a cast.

* * *

When T'Androma woke up, her head was pounding, and her hand was throbbing to the beating of her heart. "Ugh," She moaned, sitting up slowly. What she noticed first was the unfamiliarity of her room; she was alert the moment she figured this out. She looked around the room and saw clothes on the floor and a strange man next to her.

Slowly, she got up, and slipped on a tight dress and wobbled as she put on her heels. What the hell had she been dreaming? She stumbled to the window, noticing the darkness outside and the passing of cars in the sky. She sighed and grabbed her purse and made her way out of the hotel room.

She was disoriented and confused, and looked at her hand and noticed a slight bruising. Waving off the feeling of unease in her gut, she made her way to the place she assumed was home. T'Androma looked around and noticed she was in New York. This confused her highly and scared her.

Her heart rate started to speed up and she ran into an alleyway and leaned against a wall. After a few moments, her heart rate slowed and she continued her walk home. It was in shambles and she entered and walked up the rickety stairs to her apartment that smelled highly of alcohol and drugs.

She entered and felt someone grab her by the neck and push her against the wall. Her heart rate increased and she grabbed at her neck as she gasped for breath. She tried to scratch away the hands but they wouldn't move. She kicked and kneed but the person wouldn't stop, and she wept. Tears streamed down her face as she gasped her last breath.

* * *

A loud beeping awoke her from her slumber and she looked around in horror, her heart was beating rapidly, and tears were streaming down her face. She was gasping for air trying to find something or someone to grip onto. And to her relief she found something, it was a hand, and she held it tightly. Her eyes were shut and she was taking deep breaths, trying to calm her heart.

"T'hy'la, are you alright?" A voice asked; it was a worried voice. Slowly, she opened her eyes and tilted her head slightly towards the voice. Spock, how long had it been since she seen him? And why was he on Vulcan, and where was Silvak? He would be angry to see him here.

"Go before Silvak sees us… together," She said in a raspy voice, touching his face; which was now very confused. She frowned and gripped tighter onto his hand as she looked around the area. "S-Spock, w-where am I?"

"Aboard the U.S.S Enterprise," He responded calmly, trying to remember when she last saw Silvak.

"Oh, no, he is going to be so angry at me," T'Androma said, looking towards Spock. "Can you take me back to Vulcan?"

He didn't know what to say, what to do, he was dumbfounded, and had nothing to say, for once. "Doctor McCoy, can you come here a moment," Spock said, his voice emotionless. "I believe the Lieutenant has amnesia."

Spock let go of her hand, her face was confused and slightly hurt. McCoy came in and Spock said to him in a slightly pained tone: "Please take care of her; I have to get back to the bridge."

Bones looked at the male half Vulcan and nodded; however, T'Androma looked a bit worse for wear. Her eyes were glassy, distant, and confused, not to mention scared. "Spock said I have amnesia, what could have caused it."

"You didn't experience any trauma, except when your heart rate increased dramatically for awhile." Bones said, moving a tricorder over her body.

"Doctor, I experienced someone die, would that cause enough trauma to cause this." She said calmly.

McCoy looked at her and sighed. "It could have possibly caused your mental capacity to go back a few years, especially if you were dealing with something else at the time."

T'Androma nodded at the doctor's honesty. "I'll stay here for a few days then, but could I have a PADD to communicate with some people in New York, there was a recent death there by a man named, Luke Abrams."

"I'll have an Ensign get yours from the Commander," Bones stated, worried about the woman, before recording his findings about the woman on his PADD. His findings weren't good at all.

* * *

**Hello, please review and all that stuff. I appreciate the reviews very much. **


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken awhile, but T'Androma had gotten a few of her memories back, with the help of Spock, that is. She knew where she was and why she was here, but didn't know much else. Currently, they were on the planet Boztal, the new one they discovered, and were exploring.

Their party included Jim, McCoy, Sulu, Spock, and T'Androma herself. Uhura would have gone, but she had some matters to take care of on board. As of now, the group was walking through a dense forest or swamp rather. The probe didn't pick up the difference in atmosphere which caused the shuttle they came down in to malfunction and crash.

Luckily for them, the planet did have oxygen, and they came out of the crash with only a few cuts and bruises. At the moment, they were currently trying to get to higher elevation to try to set up a make-shift satellite to get back in communication with the Enterprise.

"We should rest and set up camp for tonight," T'Androma suggested. "It is about dark, and by the time we find a suitable place, it will be that way."

Spock cleared his throat. "Would it not be more logical to try to get the satellite up while there is still light out?"

T'Androma frowned slightly and the group stopped. "That would be logical, Spock; but wouldn't it also be logical to-"

"Hey, how about we do both, we can split up, and we'll be back a little after dark," Kirk stated, going between the duo and putting his hands on both their shoulders.

"Sulu and I can stay behind and set up the camp. We have most of the gear we need," McCoy suggested.

Kirk, Spock, and T'Androma looked at each other before Kirk spoke up. "If we don't return by 22:00… you know what to do."

And with that the trio turned on the duo and hurried to higher elevation. "_I am sorry._" Spock said into her head, walking beside T'Androma.

"_No need, I understand that my having amnesia has probably put a barrier between something we had that I can not remember, but I am sure you already know my feelings for you._" She responded, looking at him curiously.

"_I do yes."_

"_I do not know yours though, but I am sure they are reciprocated, but there is probably a reason why you will not mind meld with me, probably something to do with the amnesia._"

"_That is correct, T'Androma._"

"Spock, when do you think we will get there?" Kirk asked, interrupting the conversation between the two Vulcans.

Spock rose and eyebrow slightly before responding, "By my calculations on our speed and the terrain, approximately half of an hour, if not more."

T'Androma felt immense sadness as something tugged at her brain. She waited until Kirk turned back around before grabbing Spock's index finger and holding it tightly with her smaller hand. She remembered Vulcan imploding. Her lip quivered and Spock understood and gave her a reassuring look. She quietly sighed and squeezed his finger before letting go.

As the trio hiked up the hill covered in a thick forest, something caught Kirk's eye as the couple shared their moment. However, they picked up on it and hovered their hands on their phasers. Kirk moved his hand and silently told Spock and T'Androma to move to the side of the path they were on to hide behind some trees, he did the same.

They watched as two blue skin colored humanoids dressed in long bright colored robes walked down the path with veils covering their faces. They appeared female and were talking in a very advanced dialect of Cystian. She took off her phaser belt and put it on the ground and stepped out in front of the women.

"Exe em (Excuse me)?" T'Androma said to the women, they both stopped and looked at her curiously. "Os ipya ashe I uya ile ojyay. O shu iinka e ood narsro oma yune ru elpnen oosa? (Our ship crashed a few miles back. Do you think we could borrow some men to help us?)"

The women looked at each other and laughed. "Yune? Un osh dosu reer. (Men? None of those here.)" The woman on the right said. The other pulled out a translator, and talked into it.

"This will be easier to talk with so your male companions over behind the trees can understand." The woman giggled, and Spock and Jim came out and stood behind T'Androma. "We can lend you some of our strong women and help you make contact with your ship."

"That is very gracious of you," T'Androma said and it came out through the translator as Cystian. She thought for a moment and remembered that Cyst was an all male planet. "Oh, now I see. The males and females split, did they not?"

The women smiled and nodded and responded through the translator. "It was hundreds of years ago; there was a great war that separated the males and the females because of hatred. If you follow us we can lead you to our city, but we should get your other two companions. They are located on the way. Let us go."

The two women started walking and T'Androma followed. The two men in their company looked at each other, Jim shrugged and the duo followed the women. It took less time to get to Sulu and McCoy then it did to get to the area they got to.

McCoy smiled as he saw the women and Sulu laughed lightly at the doctor. "Now that your company is complete, let us share names."

"I am Yaun, meaning flower in our language." The woman on the right with bright orange hair and neon green robe said, bowing her head slightly.

"I am Unan, meaning heart." The other woman with bright green hair and neon orange robe stated, bowing her head as well.

Jim stepped forward and bowed like the woman had done. "I am Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise; it is a pleasure to meet such beautiful women." He said with a grin. McCoy stepped in front of Kirk and bowed deeply to the women, showing off slightly. "Leonard McCoy, I'm the doctor on the ship, but you can call me Bones."

"Hikaru Sulu," Sulu said, bowing slightly like the women.

"Commander Spock, First Officer and Science Officer of the U.S.S Enterprise," Spock said beside T'Androma and bowed his head as well.

"Lieutenant T'Androma," T'Androma said, bowing like everyone else.

The women smiled. "We would like to take you to our city and help you make communications with your ship. You are our guests and will be treated as Kings, and a Queen. Follow us, it is just ahead."

Everyone followed the women to a cave which held a sophisticated looking door. Unan opened a panel and spoke some words quickly and the door opened to reveal a lift similar to the ones on the Enterprise. Everyone stepped in to the crowded area and Spock placed his hands on T'Androma's shoulders to keep her balanced with all the people. Unan and Yaun got on last and the lift moved downwards.

It took a few moments, but they reached their destination. The doors opened to a beautiful utopia much different from the one on the surface. The houses were similar to that of Earth's old Renaissance Italy. All looked peaceful. The women were chatting or selling things in small stalls in a bazaar in the middle of town which the group was looking at as they walked through.

The women were taking them towards a large castle like house that was being bathed in something similar to sunlight. The group was in a giant cave that seemed like there was no end. However, there was plant life of all kinds all around.

"We are taking you to see our Queen. She will help you communicate with your ship," Unan stated, stepping in front of the large gold doors. The doors opened to reveal white marble flooring and golden walls with beautiful ruby colored designs. A velvet blue carpet was spread to a large gold throne encrusted in rare jewels.

On the throne sat a beautiful woman whose beauty was none less then intoxicating. The woman had bright blue skin, which had small jewels engraved into her skin. Her hair was long and purple and was in large curls. She had a robe that was neon pink and blue and a crown that had many diamonds and rubies in it. Her eyes were a deep caring purple that warmed the hearts of anyone looking into them.

The three men were gawking while Spock and T'Androma remained neutral. "Welcome to Boztal travelers. We graciously welcome thee with open arms." The Queen smiled and stood, opening her arms. "I sent my daughters to fetch you for we noticed you had crashed, and wished to help you."

"We are very grateful, thank you," T'Androma said walking to the Queen and bowing. "My Captain would like to contact our ship so we can let them know we are okay and will be staying to learn and hopefully exchange our cultures."

The Queen smiled kindly and called for a servant. "We have prepared rooms for you all, and hope you will be comfortable with your stay here. Dinner will be ready within the hour, I am sure you would like to clean up first and change into more suitable clothing."

"Thank you, your highness. It is an honor to be treated so highly by someone of such power," T'Androma said, with a small smile and bowed deeply.

"No need for formalities, T'Androma," The Queen stated. "It is our honor to serve you."

The servant ushered the men towards a long hallway, and the daughters of the Queen, Yaun and Unan, took my hands and brought me towards another larger hallway opposite of the one the men were in. "We are going to dress you up for dinner, hopefully you'll get more attention from the one you fancy, Spock, was it?" Yaun said with a giggle.

"How did you…?" T'Androma started, but was cut off.

"A woman's intuition, dear girl; we saw the way you look at him and the way he seems protective over you. But, let me tell you, he won't be able to take his eyes off you once we are done." Unan said, opening a door to a large room with a very large bed and other various furniture made for royalty.

"Alright," T'Androma responded, watching as the women went through various outfits and deciding on a high thigh hot pink almost see through lace dress. There were black strips covering the breast area and everywhere under the waist.

"We are a very sexual race, T'Androma," Yaun said, ushering the Vulcan woman towards the bathroom. "We wear much less than this on a regular basis. Wash yourself and we will help you prepare for the night."

They shut the door and left her alone to shower and change into the dress. Which she did, she wanted to be on good terms with the Boztalian people. They seemed like an advanced race and were very friendly. She dried her hair and went back out into the room where the two women were waiting.

"You look so good!" Yaun said, smiling and looking at T'Androma. "Let us do your hair and face and give you some shoes."

The women brushed her long hair and curled it to an equivalent to the Queen's hair style, but put in pink jewels through out her hair. They then put on dark pink eye shadow and made her eyelashes longer. They then made her lips fuller and added red lipstick. The women then got up and got her a pair of pink high heels.

T'Androma put them on and watched the women dress in things that were much more revealing then her own clothing. Her cheeks turned a little green imagining how Spock would look at her, but she dismissed the thought as soon as she saw them finish dressing. She stood from the spot on the bed where she was sitting and awkwardly messed with the hem of the dress.

Yaun and Unan took T'Androma's hands and smiled at her and walked her out of the room towards a hall behind the throne. There was a large open door at the end of the hall that had music and noise coming from it.

"I-I'm not sure I want to go, Yaun and Unan," T'Androma said, hesitantly.

"Why not? Everyone is waiting for you," Unan said, pushing her into the room causing her to stumble slightly. T'Androma froze up as Spock and the other men looked at her, all were surprised, but mostly Spock.

After recovering from her embarrassment, she quickly sat down beside Spock, avoiding all eye contact with everyone. "T'Androma, you look stunning," She heard from across the table.

"Captain, I do thank you, but I think you may find yourself occupied," T'Androma looked up. "This is a very sexual race."

"As I have noticed," McCoy said quietly, watching the blue women dance in the most sexual fashion along with Sulu.

Jim laughed and looked at the women too. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on the dark pair next to her and her face turned green slightly. "S-Spock, please don't look at me like that." She whispered in their native tongue.

"I am merely admiring the work they put into you," He said, leaning forward a bit. "But you are quite stunning, as Jim put it."

"I am aware of what we are now," She whispered, her ears turning green. "I remembered when you looked at me when I walked in. Your eyes looked the same then."

Spock raised a slanted brow and gave her a small smile. "I am glad you remember, it is quite important, T'hy'la."

Spock sat back as some food came to the table. "Enjoy, guests, for this is a Boztalian special!" the Queen announced to the table, "and feel free to enjoy the women, men, they are sure to want the attention."

"We have compensated everyone's diet into the individual meals," A woman who appeared to be a chief. "The two Vulcan humans have a meal of Boztal fruits and vegetables. And the humans have Boztal meat and vegetables."

Kirk stood and bowed his head. "We very much appreciate your hospitality and we will enjoy the meal." He then sat back down and started eating along with everyone else. The meal was very different to them all, but was very good.

"After dinner there is a show," The Queen said, finishing her meal.

"A show?" McCoy asked, perking up.

The Queen laughed. "Like the dancers on Orion, we will have a show similar, but a lot more sexual. And we would want everyone to enjoy it, even you, Sir Spock. So we will have your wife dance as well."

T'Androma choked on the food that was in her mouth and swallowed. Kirk, McCoy and Sulu were all looking at Spock and T'Androma in more surprise than when they had seen the female in the dress.

"Oh? Did I make a mistake?" The Queen asked, smiling at the surprise on the men's faces.

"You did not," Spock stated, unemotionally.

"We figured you two would hook up," McCoy stated and smiled to the frowning Sulu.

"Well, despite that, I am not a dancer, your highness; I doubt I could do any sort of sexual dance due to my heritage." T'Androma stated standing up and looking towards the Queen, her ears turning slightly green.

"I understand my dear," The Queen smiled, "why don't you return to your room together, I am sure your Captain can handle things from here."

"You two are dismissed," Jim said to them.

"Captain," The couple said, bowing slightly before exiting together and walking down the long halls towards the room Spock was given.

"They must be telepathic," T'Androma said to Spock in Vulcan, as she held onto his sleeve.

"That would be logical if they found out about our relationship," Spock responded opening the door and allowing T'Androma to enter.

"That is quite the robe you are wearing, Spock," T'Androma said, laughing lightly at the bright blue robes. Spock shut the door.

"I should say the same about the dress, T'hy'la," He responded, giving a small smile as he shut the door and locked it.

"It is too much for my taste," She said, looking at the dress and pulling at the lace sleeves.

"I must agree, but it does look rather nice on you," Spock said, walking up to her and giving her a long kiss which she returned. He broke apart and she just looked at him. "My Pon Farr should be approaching soon. We should discuss visiting New Vulcan with the Captain."

"If that is so, then it would be logical." T'Androma reasoned. "I'm sure you do not mind my changing."

"Not at all," Spock responded. "Might we bathe together?"

T'Androma smiled and nodded. "That would be nice, T'hy'la." She went towards the bathroom while taking her shoes off. Spock followed doing the same.

"I see you are addressing me as your lover, in Earth terms," Spock said, helping his mate dispose of her clothes.

"You do it all the time, Spock, I figured I would as well," She responded, pulling at his robe.

"It is quite refreshing to hear," He said, turning on the water for the bathtub. Spock leaned over and kissed his mate on the cheek.

T'Androma got into the hot bath which was practically built for two people. "This is almost like one of Earth's honeymoons." She said, watching as Spock got in as well.

"But we are still here for research." Spock stated, watching his mate get slightly closer to him.

T'Androma sat on his lap and leaned her body against his muscular chest. He then wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is this what love is like, Spock?"

"I think it is. My father had told me about love before, when I was a child. He said he felt love for my mother." Spock responded. "Some emotions should be shown in the company of someone you love."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took so long, finals and new classes and all that stuff got in the way. Well review, it gives me encouragement to continue and get ideas~ thanks! **


End file.
